In data processing systems, magnetic disk drives are used as direct access storage devices. In such devices, read/write heads are used to write data on or read data from an adjacently rotating hard or flexible disk. To prevent damage to either the disk or the read/write head, an ideal surface of the disk should be flat and free of surface defects (e.g., asperities, protrusions, voids, crevices, pits, recesses, hollows, and/or contaminated sites).
Efficient and effective systems and methods for detecting and characterizing surface defects from the storage medium surface are necessary to reduce head-medium contact events and prolong storage medium and transducer head life.